More Than Just Friends
by sarsaparillaaa
Summary: These two friend spend a passionate night together, after one drunkenly reveals his feelings.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. FIRST! EVER! So I tried really hard on it, so I hope you enjoy. And please feel free to leave some critique of some sort. But please be gentle, because it is my first(: So yeah! OH! And to those who have been writing these for a long time, you guys are really great, because this is actually a lot harder to do than I thought! So, good job!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I REPEAT! I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Also, if you do not like boyxboy. Then do not read! Because this is a yaoi, lemony story!**

**So enjoy!**

"One moment, we were talking at the bar. Then the next, were in his apartment, and I'm being pushed against the wall in some crazy makeout session," thought the blonde. He felt Axel's lips crashing against his and he couldn't help but kiss back just as intensely, if not more. Roxas was seeing stars, and he could no longer think straight. All he could think of was how much he wanted Axel, and he wanted him now. Axel hovered over the little blonde and paused their kissing to smirk and take a nice long look at him. Roxas felt his heart almost stop as Axel looked at him with that cocky smirk, like he knew that Roxas was pretty much his for the taking. The only thing stopping him was their damn clothing.

The two met just a few weeks before, and had been getting together for drinks. Before they knew it, they started to become good friends, then best friends, and soon after, feelings for each other began to emerge. Those said feelings were expressed from a drunken, sexually frustrated Roxas when they had gone out drinking tonight. Not long after that confession they had wound up here, at Axel's place having a heated makeout session that would soon, hopefully, lead to something more.

Axel was staring at Roxas, making sure to take him completely in. It was like he wanted to memorize every part of his body. Like his bright blonde hair, or how his once extraordinarily bright blue eyes were now darkened with lust, his lips and all the little cracks in them, his flawless little face, and especially that small, lanky body that was pressed between him and the wall. Roxas was panting and impatiently grinding his lower half into the older man, giving out a whimper. That wasn't the best idea, it made him feel even more of that heat that was begin to pool in his belly. Axel chuckled and, in the blink of an eye, his lips were once again claiming Roxas' more passionately then before. Neither of them wanted to break this kiss for anything in the world, but they would eventually have to if they wanted to relieve that urge that was growing within their pants. After a good few minutes, they paused their kissing. They were panting hard and they were ready to progress to the bedroom.

Axel lifted the blonde with almost no effort at all and headed right toward the bedroom. He flopped Roxas onto the bed and shortly after, he was right on top of him returning to their kissing. Roxas tangled his finger into that fiery, red hair and started moving his hips up at Axel's, feeling his growing erection. Axel let out a low groan, and bucked his hips back towards Roxas'. They continued this, picking up their paces, until both of them were beginning to moan and groan. "Fuuuck, Axel," moaned the little blonde and Axel took that moment to slide his tongue into his mouth with another passionate kiss. The feeling of their smooth tongues sliding against each other and fighting for dominance only made the moment more erotic. For a moment, Roxas felt like it couldn't get any better than this. Until it did. He felt a hand fumbling with the button and zipper to his pants then slide to his erect member. He gasped and then began to moan in pleasure as Axel's thin fingers wrapped around his member and began pumping it slowly. As his pumping got faster, Roxas began to move his hips at the same pace. Roxas felt like he was in Heaven. "Hnnng…faster…Oh goddd!" He felt himself getting close to climax and quickly but reluctantly pushed Axel's hand away so that he would not finish so soon. Axel looked at the blonde and wonder why the hell they were still dressed. Aggressively and quickly, he removed all of Roxas' clothing, and then his own as well.

He was pleased to see that that blonde was rather well endowed. He was so turned on, it was a wonder how he didn't just fuck the boy right then and there. Roxas was sprawled on the bed, blushing a deep crimson red, probably from being drunk but also with how hot he was getting. Roxas decided it was time to please Axel. He pushed Axel over and got on top of him. His knees on either side of his hips. The red head loved that Roxas had a dominant side to him. Roxas looked at the naked body of his lover. From his fiery red hair, to the tattoos under his eyes, his amazing chest and his fully hard member. He quickly kissed Axel before sliding himself down his body. Stopping at his nipples to give them some attention. Axel groaned as the blonde sucked and tugged. "Fuck, Roxas. That feel so fucking good." He could feel the blonde smile as he licked down his stomach and soon he was face to face with his hard cock. Roxas look up at him, eyes filled to the brim with lust, before licking the tip. Axel couldn't help but moan even more. The blonde teased him. He licked the sides, under it and all over, but never put the whole thing in his mouth. Axel was getting impatient and slipped his hands in that dirty blond hair trying to push him on his dick. Roxas chuckled and gave in. He didn't just put some of it in his mouth. He instantly took the whole entire thing. Axel bucked his hips in intense pleasure as Roxas slid his mouth up and down his hard shaft. Axel moaned loudly and Roxas hummed and moaned making the pleasure more intense if that was even possible.

Axel finally thought it was time, he couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to fuck Roxas ASAP. He grabbed the blonde and got right on top of him. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed a bottle, and Roxas knew what was coming. Axel placed himself between the blondes skinny little legs and pushed them to the side so he could get a nice view of everything. Roxas watched as Axel applied the gel-like substance to his fingers. "This is gonna feel a little weird, but it'll get better. Trust me." Roxas nodded and braced himself as the red head slid a slender finger into his entrance. It was a little weird at first, but as Axel began slide his finger in and out more, Roxas was starting to feel good. After a bit, he had another finger, and then another. And he started to go faster and faster until Roxas was moaning his name. "Hnng, oh my god, Axel. Ohh, fuuuuck! More, please! More!" Axel slid in a fourth finger and leaned down to kiss the blonde as he fucked him with his hand. They were both panting and moaning. Then finally, Axel removed his fingers, kissed the panting blonde, and sat up.

"Are you ready?" Roxas nodded. "Tell me your ready. Tell me how much you fucking want it. Tell me. What do you want, huh? What do you fucking want, babe?" Roxas was panting and he could barely make out the words. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me now. I want you inside. Fuck me hard. Please!" Axel smirked and he didn't waste any time doing what Roxas had asked. He rubbed some lube on his dick and soon had himself placed right in front of Roxas' entrance. He slid in slowly, which was hard. He really wanted to fuck Roxas. He wanted to fuck him silly, but he didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to be the one feeling pleasure while Roxas would be in pain. So he needed to be patient and go slow. As he slid in, he let out a low groan. "Mmm…You're so fucking tight, babe." Roxas felt a little pain, but he endured because he knew that it would definitely get better. As Axel began to move in and out a little more, like he had with his fingers (except this was a whole different, much more incredible feeling), it began to feel better and hurt less. It didn't take long for Roxas to begin moaning in pleasure, but he didn't want this to be slow and soft. He wanted Axel to be rough with him, like he had always imagined he would be. So he began to move his hips with Axel's hoping it would give the hint that he wanted it faster. Axel was no dummy, he got the message and began to pick up his pace. Roxas had never felt so good in his life. He reached to wrap his arms around Axel and kiss him. Their tongues were sliding against eachother and they're lips were crashing in the most passionate kiss of the whole night. All of a sudden, he felt Axel hit his sweet spot, and he almost screamed out in pleasure. Axel smiled knowing what he just did and made sure he hit that spot dead on with every thrust. The room was filled with a symphony of moans and groans and the occasional curse of pleasure. Roxas was getting close to his climax, as was Axel. "A-Axel! I'm close….Oh…Oh god. It's so amazing." Axel reached down and began to pump Roxas' member in tune with his thrusts, and Axel could feel himself getting close as well. At the pace they were going you could hear their bare skin slapping against each other. And it didn't take long until Roxas was screaming in ecstasy as he came, releasing the white fluid onto his and Axel's chest. Not long after that Axel was emptying himself into the blonde as he groaned in pleasure.

Axel exited the blonde and flopped down next to him. They were both panting, sweaty, and still hazy from their orgasms. "That was pretty great," said a grinning Axel. Roxas looked over. It was the first time he'd really seen Axel really smile. Usually he smirked, but he decided he really loved that smile and was going to make sure he remember it. "Yeah, it was." Roxas smile and turned over onto his side and leaned into Axel. Shortly after, they were asleep.


End file.
